The modern computing era has brought about a tremendous expansion in computing power as well as increased affordability of computing devices. Many computing devices available to consumers now have sufficient processing capabilities to perform advanced image processing techniques. One such advanced image processing technique is the generation of a multiframe image using multiple images of a common scene combined into a single multiframe output image. The multiframe output image may show more objects of the scene in focus and/or may show greater detail of the scene than any one single image from which the multiframe image was generated. Accordingly, multiframe image processing provides a useful image enhancement technique to consumers.
However, although algorithms have been developed for multiframe image processing and computing devices capable of performing multiframe image processing are now available to consumers at affordable prices, consumers may not be able to take advantage of multiframe image processing techniques for enhancing images due to a lack of a user interface for facilitating the generation and editing of multiframe images.